kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ka Kin
A Ka Kin is a 1000-Man Commander of the A Kou Army. It is said he’s a prodigy of warfare. Appearance Akakin wore a uniform set of armor with cape to represent his rank as 1000 men commander. He has three goatee beard and wide eyes with pupils that seems to be blank. He has similar helmet design with Ousen's army officers with three pairs of horn from sides. Personality A man described as "annoying" by Shou Ta Ku and other units, which led him not promoted to a higher rank. But admitted as the number one wasted potential man in Akou army. He gets impatient whenever he feels excited to get into a suicidal mission. He bear some resemblance to Tou like playing around with their fellow comrade such as listing them as "killed in action" despite being alive and well. A ka kin is talkative and opportunistic whenever he sees a chance. He has a signature word "gi" / "gigi" which he often use it in many occasions . It's uncertain whether he is laughing or just a bad habit of his. He was often seen smiling at all times no matter what. The only time he Didn’t smiled on a rare occasion was at a scene after rescuing Akou and running away from Ba Nan Ji and Gyou Un in which Ou Hon ordered a full withdrawal. History Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was apart of the A Kou Army during the invasion who was placed on the left side of the army. On the 2nd day of the Battle at Shukai Plains when Ou Hon flanks the right side of Ba Nan Ji’s army. He rushed over to Ou Hon's aid, taking a detachment of 200 cavalry and charged into a 1000 man cavalry unit trying to flank from behind sent by the Chou Ga Ryuu. Ou Hon orders Kou Ho to take 30 men and make sure A Ka Kin can pull out in time so he doesn't die. On the 9th day of the Battle at Shukai Plains he was seen throwing little knives at Gyou’un and Ba Nan Ji to save A Kou from certain death. On the 15th day, after Shin and Ou Hon pushed the right wing, he was tasked to assist Shin, being pinned by Kin Mou. Abilities A Ka Kin was noted by Kan Jou to be a prodigy, however due to his rough personality he was stuck at the position of 1000-man commander. Due to that he is considered the number one wasted potential in the A Kou Army. As the number one wasted potential man in Akou army. He is skillful with a unique long sword that he is quick to slice any men that come across him. He use tricks and wits against enemies that were deemed troublesome for him like throwing small knives against Ba Nan Ji and Gyou Un as distraction to save A Kou. He is also capable of leading the army despite being 1000 men commander if he deemed so. As he was able to had Akou army sync up in coordination with HI Shin Unit for pincer attack against Bananji army after the death of Chou Gar Ryuu. Gallery Trivia *'A Ka Kin' translates to (Ya Hua Jin 亞花錦). The same family name is seen with A Kou ( Ya Guang 亞光). There is a possible chance they are related. Nothing is confirmed though. Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Qin Commanders Category:1000-Man Commanders Category:Cavalry Category:Male Category:Ou Sen Army Category:A Ka Kin Unit Category:A Kou Army Category:Sword Users